Shazam (TV Series)
Shazam was a live-action super-hero program produced by Filmation from 1974 until 1977. The series was aired on the CBS network with a running time of thirty minutes per episode. The program was targeted to young children, with episodes that sought to teach children about virtuous qualities such as honesty, bravery and self-confidence. The series featured young Billy Batson (Michael Gray) and his elderly guardian, known only as Mentor (Les Tremayne), who traveled across the country in Mentor's RV righting wrongs and helping those in need. When trouble arose, Billy exited the RV, spoke the magic word "Shazam", and was instantly transformed into the super-hero Captain Marvel. The series departed greatly from accepted comic book canon, in that Billy never interacted directly with the wizard Shazam. In fact, Shazam was not even included as a part of the series, and was only referenced as a power-name that Billy invoked to transform into Captain Marvel. Replacing Shazam were the Elders, an analog to the six ancients who bequeath their powers to Batson in the comic books. The only member of the Elders ever referenced by name was Solomon, who usually spoke to Billy through a red, glowing device mounted on the console of Mentor's RV. When the Elders appeared before Billy, they took the form of a mystic montage of animated characters, rather than actual actors. The series proved popular enough that it spawned a companion series, Isis. In 1975, Shazam and Isis episodes were aired back to back and were grouped together as the Shazam/Isis Hour. Jackson Bostwick was the first actor to play the role of Captain Marvel, but left after the first season. Following in Bostwick's footsteps was John Davey who continued playing the Captain Marvel role throughout the season's run. JoAnna Cameron occasionally guest-starred on the series in the role of Isis, and following suit, Davey appeared on a two-part episode of Isis playing Captain Marvel. Principal Cast * Michael Gray as Billy Batson * Les Tremayne as Mentor * Jackson Bostwick as Captain Marvel (Season 1) * John Davey as Captain Marvel (Season 2-3) Episodes Season One * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: The Joyriders * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: The Brothers * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: Thou Shalt Not Kill * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: The Lure of the Lost * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: The Road Back * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: The Athlete * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: The Treasure * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: The Boy Who Said "No" * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: The Doom Buggy * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: The Brain * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: Little Boy Lost * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: The Delinquent * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: The Braggart * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: The Past Is Not Forever * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: The Gang's All Here Season Two * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: On Winning * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: Debbie * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: Fool's Gold * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: Double Trouble * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: Goodbye, Packy * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: Speak No Evil * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: The Odd Couple Season Three * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: The Contest * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: Bitter Herbs * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: Ripcord * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: Finders Keepers * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: The Sound of a Different Drummer * Shazam (TV Series) Episode: Out of Focus External Links * Shazam series entry at TV.com Category:Shazam (TV Series) Category:Live-Action Series Category:Captain Marvel (TV Series)